Protected by the Death Lord's Son
by Musical.Inferno
Summary: What happens when tye son of the Death Lord goes to protect Harry Potter? Will the Son of Hades raise suspition, will the golden trio find out about demigods? Find out in this story!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HP that honor belongs to Rick Riordon and J.K. Rowling! Now on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Nico at Hogwarts**

 **Nico's POV**

I was laying in the grass on Half-Blood Hill thinking _nothing can ever be perfect something is going to happen!_ I knew it and it was still a little surprising when an old dusty leather bound book fell from the sky and landed on my stomach with maximum velocity. I picked it up and studied it. It had the symbol of Hecate embroidered in silver thread on the cover. As soon as my fingers rolled over the symbol of magic I was gone in a flash of midnight black shadow. When I reappeared I was looking up at my father and a woman with long black hair, deathly pale skin, completely black eyes and a white gown. I immediately recognized her as Hecate goddess of magic. She looked so much like her sons and daughters in cabin 20!

"Son," my dad said from is throne, "Hecate has something to ask of you." He said with anger in his voice. "Son of Hades I need a favor," she said. It felt like ours for her to explain everything to me and what she needs me to do. "Do you understand what I need for you to do?" She asked me. "Yes, I understand." I said bluntly. This will not be fun, considering that I will have to go to school. "Here is your wand," she said sticking out a piece of black wood, "It is dark oak wood, with a hellhound fur core, 13 inches long." She gave all the details so I would know if anyone asked.

"Now go pack your things," she ordered, "you will half to leave to night and stay in a bed and breakfast called the Leaky Couldron." She informed. "You must be on platform 9 3/4 by 11:00 am. When you get to Kings Cross train station you run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." She said, "Good luck son of Hades." She said as her parting words and called forth the mist, it swallowed her and when it receded she was gone. I shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin and packed my stuff. I noticed something on my bed. It looked like the school robes. _Great,_ I thought _, These uniforms are absolutely stupid._

I finished packing everything I might need, including some of my personal things. I grabbed my luggage and prepared to shadow travel all the way to the Leak Cauldron. I gathered my strength and melted into the shadows. I landed in an ally and leans against a wall. It took a while before the everything came back into focus. I grabbed my luggage and entered the large brick building. The staff were starting to close up the shop as I went to the front desk.

"I need a room please Sir." I said to the man standing behind the desk. **(A/N I know the Leakey Couldron isn't like this, but for the sake of the story it is!)** He handed me a room key and I walked up the stares to find the room. I finally found it and put all my stuff down on the bed. I took out the book that landed on my chest a few hours ago. I flipped through it and evidently Hecate has blessed me with magic and the knowledge up to a third year student. Evidently Harry Potter (the guy I'm suppose to watch) was in his third year.

I looked through all the school books Hecate gave me but I wasn't impressed. I put away the books and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning and caught a taxi to the train station. I paid the taxi driver and got out. I walked through the train station until I came to the middle between platforms 9 and 10. I ran through the wall and got on the train.

I set my things were everyone else placed them and walked through the isle looking for an empty compartment. I found one and sat down, but it was a few minutes before my bliss of being alone was ruined when what looked like one of the school's teachers came in and took the set across from me. "I am Professor Remus Lupin," he introduced himself sticking out his hand for me to shake, "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." It wasn't long before he was asleep. I took out my book of Greek monsters to keep my knowledge fresh on them. Thank gods it was in Greek!

I got past the chapter on gryphons when the door slid open. They all looked about my age, there was a girl with bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. A boy with fiery red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. The last was a boy who looked a lot like Percy except insted of sea-green eye they were emerald green. They looked at me a little uncertain.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand while saying, "Nico di Angelo." "I'm Ron Weasley." The boy with red hair said. "And I'm Harry Potter." The last boy said. The three waited for a reaction that never came. "Don't you know who he is?" Ron asked. "Yes," I said with a scoff, "He is the boy who lives." I said looking down and twisting my skull ring.

"Then why didn't you react?" Ron asked, "Because," I began, "no Len likes being reminded of the day their loved ones died, I'd know that better anyone." I said the last part with a small laugh. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Obviously she is a know it all. "Nothing." I said starting to read my book again signaling the conversation was over. They were whispering a lot during the ride there I was only able to pick up a few words, "Do you think he is a death eater?" Ron had asked and I almost snorted out loud because it was so funny! Eat Thanatos? I don't think he would be very appetizing.

About half way there the train came to an abrupt stop. Everything went dark and it turned so cold that it felt like the fields of punishment. "What's going on?" Ron asked in a skeaky voice. "We can't be there yet." Hermione said in a quizzical tone. A few moments later there was a dark hooded figure standing outside the frosted glass. It opened the sliding glass door and all I could hear was screaming from multiple people, my mother, Bianca, my friends, my father, Hazel, and the ghosts in the fields of punishment.

I blacked out...

 **Thanks for reading my chapter! I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas for my just comment and I'll see where you think I should go with this story!**

 **DaughterofHades360**


	2. The Raising of Suspicion

**Hi guys! I know I just updated but I have nothing else to do so you are just going to have to deal with me! Anyway... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP if I did do you think I would be as boring as I am? Now! On with the Chapter**

 **Chapter 2: The Raising of Suspicion**

 **Nico's POV**

When I woke up the train was moving again and everyone was looking down at me. "Here, eat this its chocolate." The professor said handing me a broken off piece of chocolate. I took it from his hand and tried to sit up. The world started to spin and come out of focus but I managed to sit down in my set. "You where our for a while." Hermione said, "Longer than Harry, and he's seen many disturbing things." She finished. "What was that thing?" I asked. "It was a dementor, one of the gards of Askaban." Professor Lupin explained.

"That explains it." I whispered to myself. I grabbed my book and saw that my book mark was gone. The picture of me and Bianca that I always look at to remind me of her. I started looking everywhere for it but couldn't find it. "Are you looking for this?" Hermione asked. She held up the picture with a look of triumph on her face. "Give it back!" I said in a deadly calm voice, all three of them flinched. "Not until you tell us who she is." She coaxed.

"Fine," I huffed, "that is my sister Bianca. Happy?" I admitted, "Now give it back!" I said trying to snatch it out of her hands but she pulled it away before I could get it. "She looks older then so why isn't she here?" She asked. My voice caught and I couldn't speak. "Just give it back." I said very calmly and quietly. "Come on Hermione just give it back." Ron pleaded and Harry happily agreed. "Not until I get an answer." She told them.

"Because she is..." I almost couldn't speak the word, "dead." I said it in a whisper but they obviously heard me. "I'm sorry." She said handing back the picture, "I didn't know." After she gave it back I got up to change into my robes. About thirty minutes later the train stopped and we all got off. I walked to the cairages with the other third years.

What I saw pulling the cart was just beautiful! It looked like a skeletal pegesi. I walked up to one and pet it, other people were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I remembered them from one of my books there called Thestrals, they can only be seen by people who have seen death. I turned around to see Harry staring at them. Obviously he has seen death. I turned back around to face the beautiful creature and muttered in Greek, "everyone avoids you because you are different, well I'm just like you." I stroked his muzzle on last time and got into the carriage.

It wasn't long before other people came into the carriage seeing how it was the last one. We rode to the castle, and as we got out a sturn looking woman came up to me. "Are you Nico di Angelo?" She asked and I nodded. "Come this way with me please." I followed her away from everyone else and twords the castle.(Annabeth would totally fan girl over the architecture.) "Now," the lady began, "you will be sorted after all of the first years. Wait here until Headmaster Dumbldor calls you in." She stopped infront of large doubledoors. I stood there and she turned on her heels and left.

It took a few minutes before Inheard a loud voice booming, "This year we are very lucky to have a new student joining us from America, he will be joining the third year students and please make him feel welcome!" He finished and the large double doors opened, I walked forward and stopped right I front of the stage like thing. I noticed the ghosts in the room were bowing to me as I walked. My dad told me not to send them to the underworld so I sent them a telepathic message to not to blow my cover.

"di Angelo, Nico." The woman from earlier called out. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The woman placed a ratty old hat on my head, but what startled me the most was when I heard the voice in my head. _Oh, I haven't seen one of your kind in years!_ It spoke, _A son of Hades no less. Let's see you aren't very intelligent or loyal except for you close friends. You are pretty cunning... Oh but you are still hiding your most painful memories!_ I got a little nervous because I would have to give up my memories.

 _You want my memories? Fine! It started screaming out loud. "This boy has seen so much blood and! Seen so many things! More than the Boy-who-lived ever will!" The hat was pulled off of my head and in a last breath said, "Gryffindor, no one can survive that without going insane." There was no clapping for me like the first year students. I got up from the stool and walked to the far end of the table I sat down in the corner trying not to meet anyone's eyes. I didn't eat even when the food magically appeared._

The Gryffindor prefex lead the first years to their dormitories and I followed the other third years to ours. I found my stuff on a bed and sat down on it. I grabbed my pictures from the front pocket of the black bag. I laid back on the pillow and sifted through them. My favorite was the one of Hazel and I sitting on Half-Blood Hill. I sat there looking at it a little while.

 **Harry's POV**

After Nico was declared a Gryffindor Hermione, Ron, and I started talking. "Okay..." Ron trailed off. "We definitely have to keep an eye on him." Hermione finished. The twins leaned over to hear what we were talking about when the heard what Hermione said. "We are so in!" They said in unison. We nodded because we would definitely need their sneaking abilities.

After dinner we headed up to the third year dormitory. We walked in and started unpacking our stuff. I notice Nico looking through some pictures. After a few minutes he put the pictures in his bedside table drawer. He grabbed some black flannels, a black t-shirt, and a toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later and crawled into his bed. The rest of the boys followed his example but I couldn't fall asleep. I was still wide awake when I noticed the shadows seeping into Nico's body like they where under his control. I few hours later I was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I woke Ron up and told him I needed to talk to him. I did the same with Hermione. After that I went down to the great hall. I waited there for them until they showed up. "Last night," I began excavating and they immediately took interest in what I was saying, "when Nico was sleeping the shadows were being drawn

to him, like he could control them." When I finished Ron's eyes widened, "That settles it then," Ron started, "he is definitely a death eater." "Let's not jump to conclusions we should find out more about him before we condemn him a death eater." Hermione reasoned.

I nodded signaling I agreed with her. We went on to our lessons about twenty minutes later. Our first one was potions with Professor Snape in the dungeons. We started walking that way and I noticed that Nico had potions with us. He sat in the back closest to the for left corner.

Snape said our assignment was to make the Confusing Concoction. He wrote the ingredients and intructions on the board. Everyone was doing it properly even Neville and he's always nerves in potions class. The only one who seemed to be having trouble was Nico. He was squinting at the board, it looked like he was trying to read it.

Professor Snape loomed over him and asked, "Mr. di Angelo, tell me can you read?" "Not really." He admitted and everyone gasped, "I have dyslexia and I guess you could say English is my third language which makes it even harder." He informed everyone. After that little episode the class was dismissed.

We made our way to Care for Magical Creatures, which was going to be taught by Hagrid this year!

 **Nico's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was sitting on the edge of my bed thinking about the dream I had had. I got up and changed into the school uniform. I wasn't hungry so I skipped breakfast and just sifted through the pictures I brought with me. When I came to the picture of Bianca and I , I stared at it. There was no one else there so I opened my suitcase and pulled out her hunting bow and her skull hair pin that she would wear after she found out that we were children of Hades. I sat on the edge of my bed and let some tears escape my eyes.

I stared at it a little longer, and that is when I completely broke down into a sob. My big sister who had protected me all my life was dead, chose to be reborn. I wiped away my tears and put her hunting bow and hair pin away. I walked down to the dungeons for potions class and took the set in the back left corner. It was a little hard trying to read the board with all the smoke coming from the other cauldrons and my dyslexia.

When I did the potion wrong and Snape came up to me I wasn't surprised at all. I stood up to him and then the class was dismissed. I headed to the next class Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. When we got out into the woods and he told us to wait there. A platinum blonde haired boy came up to Harry with two other boys behind him that reminded me of some of the Hephaestus campers.

"Hey, Potter," the boy called in a mocking tone, "Is it true you actually fainted?" The boy asked. "Shove off Malfoy." Ron said in a calm but deadly voice. "D-dementor dementor!" The boy who I guess was named Malfoy called out and everyone turned to see where he was pointing but nothing was there. Once the boy got his laugh out of making fun of Harry he spotted me in the corner rolling my eyes at his antics.

"Oh, look it's the freash meat freak!" He started, "Didn't you pass out from the Dementor too?" He asked but it was more of a statement. I glared him down but he just kept going which was a first for me. "Black, black, and black, oh and look at the skull ring, looks like we got an Elmo here boys." He called over his shoulder while walking towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me and continued his insults.

"Oh and look at his eyes," he mused, "he's been crying." Okay I admitted my glare might have wavered at his last statement. "Let me guess it has to do with your pathetic family." Okay, he shouldn't have said that! I decided to voice that thought, "You shouldn't have said that," I told him, "my family is more powerful then your family will ever be especially in death." He looked a little smug obviously he thought that his family was more powerful then mine.

"Do you really think your pathetic father is more powerful then mine?" He asks with a smirk. The ground shoke a little bite and I knew father had heard the little 'pathetic' comment. Not many people made that conment and survived and then not have gone to the fields of punishment. I glared at the ground when it stopped shaking, then back up at Malfoy. "I'm surprised," I admitted sucking on my teeth, "not many people make that comment and survive." I said spinning on my heels and walked away.

I stood in the front of the class because Zues knows why, but I usually stand in the back. When Hagrid came back he had some dead ferrets in a chain hanging around his neck and a monster I had never seen before behind him. "Today's lesson is going to be on hippogriphis." He announced, "Now, you never want to insult a hippogiph they are very proud creatures and if you do insult one it may just be the last thing you ever do." He said in a grave tone. "Now, who would like to come and say hello?" He asked.

Everyone stepped back when Hagrid turned around but I didn't notice, so when he turned back around it looked like Harry and I had both stepped forward. I looked around realizing I would have to go up to the creature. "Um, animals kind of hate me so I'm just going to step back." I said taking a step back but Malfoy pushed me forward again.

Hagrid beckond me forward so I walked forward slowly. "Now just give a bow, nice and low." He instructed so I did. It reared up on it's hindquarters so I backed away slowly. I managed to get back safely and next was Harry. He was Abel to ride it and let's just say that Malfoy got what he deserved! Oh, karma how I love you so! The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and so was the rest of the week, but it seemed like every time I entered the room Harry and his friends would stare at me as if wondering what I would do...

 **I know sorry I'm not that good at cliffhangers but expect at least one or two good ones and maybe a few bad ones any way if you have got any ideas for me just put it in the comment section! I'm thinking about making Luna Lovegood a demigod that Nico knows from camp. Do you think I should make her a daughter of Hecate or Athena since she is in Ravenclaw? Also put it in the comment section if you think you know which one I should make her.**


	3. Trying to Find Out More

**I know, I know your thinking _DaughterofHades360 don't you have anything better to do than update?_ Well the answer to that question is NO! I actually kind of like updating and writing stories for you to enjoy. I'm sorry about the typos in the first 2 chapters and I will try to make up for them with an awesome chapter! Speaking of chapter it's time for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP! If I did I wouldn't be alone in my room reading "boring" books as my friends say and writing stories that my bully says are "pathetic" even though I don't think so! Anyway enough of my life you don't want to read about that on with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Trying to Find Out More**

 **Harry's POV**

When the weekend came around I couldn't wait because Hermione wouldn't be pestering us to get to lessons faster or to get our homework done! Just two days of relaxing with my friends. Or so I thought.

Apparently Hermione wants us to watch and see what Nico does over the weekend. Right now he was sitting by the lake reading a book, sitting under the shade of a tree even though it was starting to get cool out in the fall air. Hermione decided to walk up to him. So of course Ron and I had to follow to make sure she didn't make him suspicious.

"Hello Nico," she said walking up to him, "beautiful day isn't it?" She asked trying not to draw his suspicions to what we were trying to do. "I guess so." He said looking up from his book, "Now, what do you want?" He asked closing the book, propping his knee up, and resting his chin on his clenched fist. "What would make you think we want something?" She asked in a pretty convincing tone.

"People don't usually approach me unless they want something." He said as his chin was trying too move so he could talk while still resting on his fist.

"So, tell me what you want or I'm leaving." He finished. "We just wanted to come see how you are doing." I said trying to keep our cover from being blown. "Oh-Kay," he said drawing out the word, "I'm leaving now." He got up and started walking back to the castle.

"Really Hermione!" Ron started, "You could have gotten us caught!" "I got us some information." She countered, " he said 'people usually don't approach me unless they want something' that has got to mean something!" She finished as we headed back to the castle for dinner.

 **Nico's POV**

Those three are so nosy! At this rate I will never be able to protect Harry without them finding out about demigods. I was a little furious that I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone. I reached my hand down to help the girl up when I realized I know her!

"Luna?!" I asked/shouted. "Nico?!" She said with the same amount of surprise and shock as me except in her dream trance tone of voice. "I haven't seen you since the end of summer!" Our shocked expressions melted off of our faces and turned into happy and excited ones. "Hecate told me about what you would be up to when you got here." She told me in Greek. "She also said to help you in anyway you need." She finished in English. "Why haven't you come to say hello?" I asked. "Hermione, Harry, and Ron told me to stay away from you until they figured you out." She told me which sounded reasonable, "I didn't want to look suspicious. Oh, I have something else to tell you," she switched back to Greek so no one else would understand, "I have been observing things here for years and I can tell you I have spotted quite a lot of demigods! Oh, and Hades told Chiron about the quest." She finished then continued walking down the hall.

It was dinner and I wasn't hungry anyway so why not go IM camp? I headed up to Gryffindor Tower and grabbed my sack of golden drachmas out of my nightstand drawer. I walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. I started splashing some of the water until it created a mist then I muttered the prayer to Iris and threw in a coin. "Hazel Levesque, Fifth Corhort Centurion, Camp Jupiter." The mist started to shine and I saw my little sister's face.

"What's up Nico?" She asked, "Chiron told us about the quest Hecate gave you."

"I just had to tell you that it looks like I will be looking for demigods to," I informed her, "because Luna is here and she says she has been seeing demigods around here for three years." She nodded her head signaling that she was listening. "Well Nico don't blow your cover." She said with a giggle and swiped her hand through the mist.

I looked at the clock and noticed that there was still about ten minutes left for dinner so I headed down to the great hall. I sat down at Gryffindor table and grabbed a pomegranate from the fruit bowl. I cracked the shell and started eating the juicy fruit of the Underworld. I felt someone's eye boring into the back of my skull so I turned around to see the 'golden trio' staring at me probably thinking about something. I finished eating my fruit and whipped my hands of the sticky purple juice and headed back to the tower.

I heard a loud squeaking noise behind me and as soon as I heard it I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and saw the three nosest people I have ever met looking around a corner smiling like fools trying to act like they hadn't just been caught. "Why are you following me?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "We weren't following you." Ron said but his guiltiness shown clear as the sun on his face.

"You are a terrible liar Ronald Weasley." I said crossing my arms over my chest "Come on out with it." I demanded.

"We just wanted to know what you were doing." Hermione said to try to cover up their failed mission. "Mmmhmmm." I said raising one eyebrow. "I was just heading to bed." I informed them then turned on my heels and walked away.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my black flannel pants and my toothbrush, then headed to the bathrooms to brush my teeth. I laid down in my bed and fell fast asleep. But it wasn't dreamless.

I was standing by the river Leth whatching as a spirit in the shape of a girl no more than 13, in a silver parka with a skull hair pin holding back some of her hair out of her freckle splashed face. I realized it was Bianca. She was standing there about to jump in. I tried to call out to her but my voice couldn't work. It was a dream a replay of something that already happened. She muttered something that I could barely hear, "Nico, forgive me." She whispered. With a tear running down her cheek she jumped into the river so she could be reborn into a new life as a different person, into a different family, and never to know me or anyone from her old life ever again...

When I woke up everyone was looking at me. "Why are you all staring at me?" I asked really confused. No one answered, they just looked around at each other nervously. Seamus finally spoke up after at least a minute of silence, "You were crying in your sleep." I reached up to touch under my eyes where my dark circles usually are, and sure enough glistening on my face were dried tears.

I quickly whipped them away and got ready for the day.

The rest of the day went by smoothly until the last class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin...

 **I can't believe that good of a cliffhanger came out of my mind! I am no good at them! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. And comment on who you would like to see as a demigod!**

 **DaughterofHades360**


	4. A Strange Encounter

**Hello my peeps! DaughterofHades360 here! It has been to long I'm so sorry about the wait! It's just between school, sports, piano, singing, the school newspaper, chess and forensics it's hard to find time to write for you! Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: DaughterofHades360 does not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter! If I did I would never want to stop writing about their adventures!**

 **Chapter 4: A Strange Encounter**

 **Harry's POV**

We were sitting around the table eating our dinner and like usual Hermione was scolding Ron for eating so sloppily. Nico came into the great hall about thirty minutes later and sat down at the table. He grabbed a single piece of fruit out of the bowl and sat down. "Did you see that, he only took one piece of fruit and nothing else." We all turned our heads to see what he would do. "It could just mean he isn't hungry." Hermione reasoned. "Yeah, but he didn't eat breakfast or lunch." Ron reminded her, "I could never go a whole day without eating." He said in a solemn voice.

"Ron you couldn't go an hour without eating!" I said in a joking tone. "I think we should follow him." Hermione blurted staring at nothing in particular. "What?" I asked bewildered that she of all people would follow someone without a completely valid reason. "I think we should follow him." She repeated looking strait at me.

He got up from the table and started walking. We waited a few seconds before getting up and following him. We walked until we reached a corner and the rubber sole of Ron's sneaker skeaked against the granite floor. We hid behind the corner but Nico already turned around. He put his hands on his hips and glared at us. "Why are you following me?" He asked. "We weren't following you." Ron tried but his face gave us away.

"You are a terrible liar Ronald Weasley." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, out with it." He tried again. "We just wanted to know what you were doing." Hermione said trying not to give to much away. "Mmmhmm," he said sucking on his teeth, "I'm just going to bed." He turned on his heels and kept walking.

We all let out a sigh of relief as we leaned on the wall. "That was close." I said. "Way to close." Ron added. "Way, way to close." Hermione finished and we all let out dry humorless laughs. We just stood there in silence until it was definitely time to head back to the tower. We walked there together pondering what had just happened.

Ron and I walked up to the boy's dormitory and Hermione walked up to the girl's. Nico and the other boys were already asleep so Ron and I got ready and went to bed to. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Thank God it was a dreamless sleep.

My peaceful sleep was disturbed when I was woken up by a sound like someone was choking. Everyone was woken up by the sound except Nico so we all knew it was coming from him. He was kicking his legs like he was trying to be heard but couldn't. He looked like he was having a really bad dream.

"Should we wake him up?" Seamus asked. "No," Dean informed, "that could be dangerous."

"But we can't just leave him to the mercy of his dreams." Neville said with a worried look on his face. "I'm afraid we have to." I admitted. We all settled back in our beds and tried to fall back asleep.

The next morning we all woke up before Nico. We were rushing around trying to get ready when Nico started to stir. We all stared at him as he lifted his head off of the pillow and sat up. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked a little annoyed. After a long silence Seamus spoke up, "You were crying in your sleep."

We all went back to getting ready and left the dormitory. Ron and I walked to breakfast and saw Hermione already sitting there. "Hey guys." She said with a smile on her face. "We need to tell you something" Ron said. "Last night Nico was having a really bad dream, he was kicking and crying in his sleep." I informed her.

"He wouldn't talk about so we assumed it was really bad." Ron finished. She was pondering this and looked like she was having a mental argument. "We definitely need to keep an eye him." She decided and Ron and I nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day wasn't really interesting except for History of Magic. Ever since Nico got here the ghost has been a lot more jittery. Everything was great the rest of the day except for DADA with Professor Lupin. That was pretty eventful...

 **Nico's POV**

When I entered the classroom I was a little confused because all of the desks were pushed over to one side. The professor told us all to stand in the middle of the room in front of a wardrobe.

"Now," the professor began, "does anyone have a guess to what is in there?" He asked and there was a loud crash that came from the large, dark, wardrobe. "That's a boggart." Dean spoke up.

"Very good, now does anyone know what a boggart looks like?" He asked. "No one knows," Hermione informed, but when did she get here? "Boggarts are shape shifters. They change into the form of what ever the particular person fears the most."

"Good, good, now there is a simple charm to repeal a boggart, listen to me closely _Ridikulos."_

"Ridikulos." The class repeated. "Veary good, but the charm alone isn't enough what really finishes a boggart off is laughter." He informed us. He looked over us like he was looking for someone, "Neville!" He sounded quite enthusiastic.

"Yes?" He said stuttering like usual. "What terrifies you the most?" The Professor asked. "..." he said it so quietly I couldn't hear.

"Sorry?" He asked. "Professor Snape." He said in a much louder, clearer voice as all the boys snickered. "Professor Snape," the professor chuckled, "he frightenes all." He finished in a much more series voice. "Now I believe you live with your grandmother yes?" He asked

"Y-yes but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either!" He stuttered and everyone burst out laughing until the professor calmed us all down. "Now here's what I want you to do." He started then leaned in and whispered into Neville's ear.

"Wand at the ready." Professor Lupin advised, "One, two, three." And he opened the wardrobe from a far with his wand. Professor Snape stepped out of the darkest corner of the wardrobe. It took Neville to the count of three till he raised his wand and did the enchantment, " _Ridikulas!"_ The Professor stood their in Neville's grandmother's clothes!

Everyone burst out laughing! "Now everyone form a line and think of something funny." He put the needle down on the record and music started playing.

Everyone rushed to get in the line and everyone was so squished together the line was wobbling from side to side. When the line finally settled down the boggart started to change. Standing there infront of Ron was a giant black widow spider. He was shaking from head to toe as he pulled out his wand.

" _Ridikulus!"_ He chanted. The spider was trying to stand up on roller skates and some of the kids were rolling on the floor clutching their sides. He got out of the line and went to the back of the classroom.

A severed hand, a banche, and two snakes later it was Harry's turn. The boggart started to shift before it was in the form of a dementor. "No!" The professor yelled as he jumped infront of him.

It changed into a cloud covered full moon. " _Ridikolus!"_ He chanted and it turned into a popped balloon and drifted around the room until it came infront of me. It stopped where it was and started to shift.

It felt like fifty butterflies had just come to life inside my stomach, they were twisting and turning my insides like milk in a butter churn. I was terrified that my worst fears were about to be shown infront of the whole class. I couldn't stand my fears I've been trying for years to lock them away, but now they were put up for show for everyone to see.

It kept shifting until standing there was a black haired, black eyed man draped in a black toga, and deathly pale skin. My father Hades god of the Underworld was standing right there infront of me.

"Nico di Angelo," he boomed, "you are a disgrace." He continued with an evil sneer. "What?" I said in my smallest most frail voice. "I wish you had died not your sister, she would not have been such a disappointment." My eyes turned glassy with tears as my father said these words, as he started to shift into a young girl with long black braided hair, olive toned skin, a silver parka and a bow and quiver sling over her back, with a freckle splashed face, and skull hair pin clipping her bangs back.

"B-Bianca?" I asked the tears threatening to spill. "I hate you Nico di Angelo!" She screamed, "I hate you! I'm actually kind of glade that I died, that I chose rebirth." She admitted with a smug look on her freckle splashed face, "Because that was the only way I wouldn't have to remember you, and I could truly escape you. You were the worst little brother ever." She said the last sentence in a small voice and started to shift again as I sunk to my knees.

When the boggart was done shifting standing there was a younger girl with mocha skin, cinnamon toast colored hair, hazel almost golden eyes, a Roman helmet tucked under her arm, a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt and jeans, and an Imperial gold cavalry sword attached to her belt.

"Hazel?" I asked looking into her golden eyes. "Yeah," She said in an un-Hazel-like way, "and I wish I had never convinced the others to come and save you from that bronze jar, I wish I just let you run out of those death trance seeds." I knew this was my fear because this was definitely not the Hazel I know and love.

"Maybe if we hadn't have stopped to save you Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have fallen into the eternal abyss. You just stood there and what he's as they fell, we couldn't have lost precious time when you told Percy you hadn't met before. Don't get me wrong I'm completely great full you brought me back from father's domain but that's the only thing I'm greatful for that you did."

I didn't stop the tears from falling but I still didn't burst out sobbing. It started shifting again until standing infront of me was a seventeen year old boy with raven black messy hair, sea green eyes, an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. "Percy?" I asked in the smallest voice I had ever spoken in.

"Hey," He said in a dark tone, "I just wanted you to know Nico that I am absolutely disgusted by you." I thought I was going to break out sobbing at those words. "By your feelings, by your parentage, by your secrecy. I mean I could see why you were so embarrassed," said in a sing song voice, "your little crush on me, I mean come on cousin just say it out loud one more time for everyone."

I couldn't take the emotional abuse anymore so I reached for my hidden dagger then remembered where I was and instead reached for my wand. I couldn't think of anything funny just what the people I love said so instead I raced out the classroom door and down the hall. I ran and ran until I was outside.

I stopped at a large pine tree and sat down with my back to the trunk and sobbed...

 **So how did you like the chapter? Stay tuned for the next up date! The golden trio is even more suspicious of Nico and we get some Draco Malfoy action!**

 **DaughterofHades360**


	5. More Questions

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a real long time! But I've got a really good excuse! I have been working out my ORIGINAL stories on whattpad! If you want to check it out go ahead you can find it under the author Hunter_of_Artemis360. Oh and also the whole school thing pulse I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block with this story. So I'm sick and tired today so expect some sarcasm. Anyway let's get to the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I Felicia Martinez, solemnly swear that I... do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson but I do own my stories on whattpad!**

 **Chapter 5: More Questions**

 **Hermione's POV**

We all stood there puzzled at what just happened. I stared at the wardrobe as Professor Lupin pushed the boggart back in then slammed and locked the door of the wardrobe shut. He stood with his back to the dark closet and said in an unstable voice, "Class dismissed." Ron, Harry and I walked into Gryffindor tower and sat down on the soft, comfortable common room chairs.

"I have no idea what happened back there." Ron deadpanned. "I don't either." I said in a small voice before I heard a gasp come from Ron. "Oh my God," Ron started as I rolled my eyes at him, "Hermione Granger doesn't know what happened?" He continued in a mock surprise. We continued arguing until Harry shouted at us to stop.

"GUYS!" Harry shouted, "Stop fighting! This won't resolve anything." "Harry's right," I lectured Ron, "we need to find Nico." As I finished we all jumped up, left the common room and started searching the castle.

We continued shouting his name as we went into the Dark Forest as a last resort, when I heard someone crying somewhere in the forest.

 **Nico's POV**

I was sitting there curled up in a ball sobbing for about an hour when I heard someone, no three someone's calling my name. I unburied my head from my arms and looked up in surprise. I heard them getting close so I melted into the shadows of the tree I was resting on. I cleared my eyes and waited till the 'golden trio' past me until a I rematerialized into my form and ran for the castle.

I barely made it ten feet before I heard a loud crack sound come from underneath my black vans shoe. I had stepped on a twig.

"Crap!" I whisper shouted at myself. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of rustling bushes and snapping twigs as three persons came running through the forest to get to me. I ran as fast as I could to make it to another shadow before they got to me. I new I was tired for using the shadows to hide myself but I would rather melt into shadows for ever than face what they might say to me.

I ran until I came to a large shadow in the wake of a large oak tree. I disappeared inside of it and came out somewhere in a corridor in the castle. Thank the gods no one was around to see me shadow travel!

I walked around until I was finally able to get to the commen room. I said the password and entered through the portrait door. I walked all the way up to the third year boy's dormitory, and took out my stack of pictures and looked through them. I laughed and smiled at some as I flipped through them but came to a stop when I found a picture of the seven, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia and me.

We were all standing there bloodied, bruised, battle warn, but most importantly happy. **(A/N: I know that Leo died blowing up Gaea and then came back to life and didn't come back till months later but for the sake of the story he didn't!)** We were all still holding our weapons. Percy with riptide, Annabeth with her drakon bone sword, Piper's Katoptris, Jason's imperial gold sword, Thalia and Frank with their bows, Leo with a hammer, Hazel with her cavalry sword, Reyna with her assortment of daggers and her imperial gold sword, me with my staygian iron sword, and Rachel even had a celestial bronze sword to.

We were all caked in dirt, scratches, bites, and a few burn marks. Our close had holes burned in them from the exsplosion, and our hair was all over the place. Nymphs, driads, saytrs, and other friends were cheering, smiling, telling jokes, and taking time to be people not drones worried about the rise of Gaea and the death of everything.

I smiled at the memory and placed the picture on the bedside table. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, the horrific memories of Tartarus, and some happy memories with my friends flooding my mind as I fell into the endless void that is sleep.

~αλλαγή σελίδα~ (page break)

I woke up with the feeling of someone looming over me but I didn't open my eyes because I didn't want to alert them to know that I was awake. Instead I just listened to the conversation they were having over me. It sounded like two boys and a girl so I immediately knew it was the 'golden trio' they were talking in hushed tones but I could still hear everything they were saying.

"Should we wake him up?" Hermione asked the boys. "I wouldn't." Harry answered, "Just knock him out with a stupify and bring him out of the room. That was the last thing I heard before my body went completely stiff...


End file.
